Gamma Flu
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Bruce Banner is knocked unconscious by a lab explosion, he wakes up after being in a hospital for several months only to realize the world has fallen due to the Green Flu.
1. Saved by The Monster

- **Somewhere in Philadelphia** -

In a university somewhere in downtown Philadelphia, Bruce Banner is working on a technique that'll hopefully control his transformations with better effect. He sits on the floor and assumes a yoga position and starts to take slow, long breaths. "Hopefully this'll help us come to an arrangement..." Bruce says to himself when an explosion randomly occurs in his lab, knocking him out.

* * *

- **Many Months Later** -

Bruce wakes up in a hospital room, though it's eerily quiet. After disconnecting his IV and painfully pulling out the catheter, which he did not enjoy at all, he comes across a grisly sight- a nurse laying on the ground. Dead...with half her head caved in like it was repeatedly bashed with a heavy object. Bruce's mouth fills up with vomit as he puts his head in a trash can and pukes it out, coughing numerous times afterwards as he tries to process what he just saw. "Oh, God...What the hell is this? What happened here?" He asks as he tries to remain calm. He eventually regains his composure as he puts his clothes back on and exits the room. The hallway was filled with dozens of corpses, maybe in the low hundreds. Not just other patients, but nurses, doctors, civilians, and even military officers and soldiers. Whatever happened here wasn't an attack. It was a massacre. Unlike before, Bruce kept himself from gagging again, fearing whoever or whatever did this was still in the hospital. "What happened here?" Bruce asks in his mind as he finds an exit.

Once outside, various moaning can be heard, though Bruce kept quiet, fearing the moans were from whatever massacred all those people inside. Bruce manages to find some submachine guns laying on the ground, as well as a blood soaked machete, which he picks up before heading into a dark alley...

* * *

- **Dark Alleyway** -

Bruce wanders the alley, coming across even more corpses like at the hospital. "God...What could've done all this? How longbwas I in that hospital? It couldn't have been more than a week..." He says to himself as he inspects his new surroundings. Four people carrying various guns walk into the alley, coming across a corps with its hand pointed towards the sky, its thumb having been gnawed off. Unlike Bruce, they didn't seem to mind. Clearly they're more experienced by this than he is at the moment. One of the people kneels down and inspects a strange green substance oozing out of the body.

"Never seen anything like this before..." The old man, Bill says as he rubs the goo on his fingers.

"Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself." The second man, Francis says in disgust at Bill's morbid curiosity.

Possibly offended, Bill sneers as he rubs the goo on Francis' jacket. "They're changing!"

"Ugh! Damn it, Bill! Oh, it stinks!" Francis says in disgust as the third man, Louis, giggles at his misfortune. After that, footsteps could be heard.

"Quiet. Listen." Bill says as the group ready their weapons. Much to their relief, it's Bruce, who slowly approaches them. "Glad to see someone else made it."

"Yeah. That makes two of us." Bruce says as he looks at the group, which comprised of three men and a young woman. "Do any of you know what the hell is going on?" He asks, to which they all shrug.

"We know what's going on...but we don't know what caused it." Bill says. "How'd you not figure this out for yourself sooner, kid?"

"I was sleeping in a hospital bed. I woke up...a nurse's head was bashed in..."

"My God..." The woman, Zoey says, saddened by how Bruce was introduced to all this. "I-I was in college when this happened. My roommate caught this. This...disease. I had to bash her head in with a bat. I know how traumatizing this is." There was little time to mourn though, as a woman could be heard behind a door, crying. "Someone's still alive...!" She exclaims.

Bruce stays outside as Bill and Zoey open the door and enter the dark room behind it. "Over there." Bill whispers as they use the flashlights on their guns to illuminate a path for them. As they venture further into the room, the crying gets louder until a convenient bolt of thunder reveals the source of the crying and sobbing- a Witch. Bill quickly turns off their lights. "Flash off." He firmly whispers. Luckily, the Witch doesn't take notice of their prescence.

As Bruce, Louis and Francis wait for Bill and Zoey to return, several Infected come running full sprint towards them. "Oh, shit! Shit!" Louis and Francis say in unison as they, along with Bruce, fire on them. Louis runs into the building, idiotically startling the Witch, who shrieks in anger at him.

"Run like hell!" Zoey screams as her, Louis, and Bill make it out of the room just in the nick of time and close the door in front of the Witch, but she easily punctures the metal door with her claws and swings at Louis, who fires his Uzi into the hole, unloading on her as Bruce and the other survivors fire on the ever growing number of Infected, who pour into the crammed alley from both directions. Realizing that they are severely outnumbered, Zoey reaches into her pocket, pulling out a pipe bomb. "Fire in the hole!" She yells loudly as she hurls the pipe bomb several feet away. Much to Bruce's surprise, the Infected start crowding around the small object as it detonated, killing many of them, but also staggering the survivors due to its blast radius.

Louis notices an evac helicopter passing overhead, foolishly running out into an empty street alone in an attempt to get the pilot's attention. "Hey! Over here! We're not infected! Down here!" Louis hollers out. However, it was in vain as the pilot didn't notice him and flies onward, much to Louis' frustration. Unbeknownst to him, a Hunter was stalking him, leaping from building to building to get a good position so it could attack him. It leapt from a tall building overlooking the street Louis was on before leaping onto him as it began to tear at him with his clawed hands. Before too much damage could be done, Bruce and Zoey knock the Hunter off and fire into it until it falls on a car, setting off its alarm.

"Shit!" Zoey exclaims as screams from the Infected could be heard as their shadows were illuminated by several car headlights. As the survivors all huddled together for a final confrontation, a roar could be heard. It was deep and guttural, but it wasn't coming from Bruce.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is..." Francis says nervously, thinking that the origin of the roar was a Tank. Almost as if in answer, it did turn out to be a Tank. The gorilla-like Infected roars again as it hurls a car at the survivors like it was a mere toy, knocking down a fence that a group of Infected was climbing. Bruce and the others run into an alley to escape. Things go south as the Infected tackle Bruce and pile on top of him, biting into his body. Zoey spins around and screams in horror as Bruce is devoured. His screams stop, only to be replaced with deep growl-like breaths as he transforms, sending the piling Infected flying in all directions. Bruce, now in Hulk form, spins around to face the Infected horde as well as the Tank. He roars as he charges into the horde, swatting the smaller ones aside with barely any effort being put into his attacks. A minute later, and the only Infected that remained was the Tank, who ran past him and had the survivors pinned, keeping them from escaping to a rooftop that would be too high for them to follow. The Tank raises its arms, ready to crush Francis, only for Bill to release a barrage of bullets from his M16, stunning it long enough for Hulk to toss it against a wall and repeatedly punch it in the head and gut with blows that practically shook the entire alley.

" **Go! Now!** " Hulk roared at them, urging them to climb up a ladder that'd take them to the roof as he and the Tank plow into a wall.

"Go! He's got our backs!" Zoey says as the others use Hulk fighting the Tank as a distraction as they make it up to the roof. Hulk continues to trade blows with the Tank, eventually finishing the hideous creature off for good, grabbing it by the head and slamming it onto the ground as much as six times before ripping its arms off. Defenseless, the Tank could only scream in pain as Hulk sandwiches its head between his massive fists, crushing it to the size of a walnut.

"Shit!" Louis exclaims in response to the brutality. Hulk hears him and leaps upward, landing on the building. They all turn around and aim their guns at him, even Zoey, despite the fact that he saved their lives.

" **I save your lives, and this is how you thank me?** " Hulk asks sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest as he stares down the survivors. " **By pointing your guns at me?** "

"Well...w-when you look like the Jolly Green Giant on steroids, it's understandable to not trust you, man." Louis says nervously, to which Hulk lowly growls.

"W-Why did you help us escape the Infected?" Zoey asks, pointing her dual pistols at Hulk's face.

" **Because they attacked me**." Hulk says, giving away that he and Bruce were one and the same.

"Wait. You're that guy we met in the alley!" Francis exclaims as he lowers his shotgun, deciding to trust him. For now.

Zoey lowers her handguns and holsters them after deciding that Hulk wasn't a threat to them. "Sorry about that, big man." She says apologetically, receiving a silent nod from the giant.

" **What now**?" Hulk asks, unsure of what their next plan was.

"Well, son..." Bill says as he lights a cigarette. "Our best bet is getting somewhere safe, preferably a military base or a prison. This rooftop won't protect us from the flu, let alone...whatever caused all this. We'll stay here tonight, but tomorrow we find a more permanent safe haven. Got it?" He asks Hulk, who nods with a slightly audible grunt.


	2. Hulk Smash Infected

As Hulk and the survivors stand around, a helicopter flies over them, a message being played, which the survivors hear. "To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for extraction. Repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for extraction." The message says as the helicopter flies off.

" **Mercy Hospital**?" Hulk asks.

"There's a helipad on the roof. Hopefully you'll fit in the chopper, big guy." Zoey jokingly remarks.

"We can take the subway tunnels to get there. Hopefully those freaks won't be there." Bill says as he reloads his assault rifle.

"Sounds like a plan, old man." Francis says as he slides some shotgun shells into his shotgun, ready for action. The group enters an apartment, which has a small group of zombies inside. Hulk and Zoey easily kill them on their own, with Zoey scoring chest and head shots with her pistols while Hulk punches the zombies across the room and even tears some of them in half for good measure.

" **Ha. This is too easy**." Hulk remarks at the simplicity of killing zombies.

"For you, maybe. For us...not so much." Zoey says in response as she reloads. As the gang regroups, a Hunter appears and lunges onto Hulk's back, clawing into his skin, spurting green blood everywhere. The group shoot at the Hunter, but only hit Hulk instead.

" **Stop shooting me**!" Hulk exclaims as he sandwiches the Hunter between him and the wall, completely obliterating his attacker.

"Hulk!" Zoey says in horror as she inspects Hulk's injuries he sustained, only for the scratches to heal at an amazing rate. "Y-You're healing..." She says softly before looking at the other survivors. "He's healing!" She repeats.

"Well, this just got interesting." Francis said. "At least we have a better chance of surviving this." Bill remarks.

"Let's get out of here." Louis says, still in awe at Hulk's healing factor. As the group keeps moving, Hulk spots a disgustingly obese and bloated zombie approaching them, which Zoey also spots.

"Shit! Boomer!" Zoey shouts as she shoots the Boomer, which explodes as some of its...'contents' land on Hulk. "Oops."

"Ugh! That's just nasty! You're gonna need _ten_ showers to wash that off." Francis remarked with a light laugh as he looks at Hulk.

" **Great shooting**..." Hulk mumbles with great annoyance as he wipes the Boomer's remnants off of his body then looks at Zoey with a glare of irritance.

"Sorry..." Zoey said apologetically as she looks up at Hulk.

" **Next time...Warn me**..." Hulk grumbled at Zoey as he and the group of survivors resume slaughtering numerous groups of zombies, eventually making it outside.

* * *

( **Outside** )

After making their way outside, Hulk and the survivors look around, spotting more zombies by an abandoned police cruiser, which the survivors gun down as they dash towards Hulk and his new allies. Hulk growls at more zombies and easily punches them aside, splattering them against the alley walls. Suddenly a zombie with nasty boils known as a Smoker lashes out its long tongue, which wraps around Zoey and starts yanking her up towards a fire escape, prompting Hulk to pick up a nearby trash can and hurl it at the Smoker, taking it down and making it release Zoey, who falls from the fire escape, only for Hulk to leap up and catch her and briefly hold her bridal-style.

"Oof! Thanks, Hulk." Zoey said with thanks as she looks at Hulk, who smiled back at her as he gently set her down on the ground.

" **You're welcome**." Hulk said.

Right as the group exited the alley, a Tank comes rushing at them. Zoey and Bill unload into the Tank, who swiftly closes the distance between them, only for Hulk to punch the Tank across the street, staggering the ape-like zombie. Hulk then swiftly kills the Tank after beating it with his fists and crushing its head like a grape, roaring in victory before panting heavily.

"Uh...lets keep...moving." Louis said fearfully after witnessing Hulk's unbelievable ferocity that he unleashed on the Tank.

* * *

( **Later** )

After that, Hulk aided the survivors more as they fight their way to the nearby subway station, which was completely destroyed, with some cars blocking the main entrance, so the group had to enter the station through a convenient hole in the wall. They fight their way through more zombies, with Hulk knocking them aside with his superior strength while the survivors gun down the others, eventually making it to a safe room, though Hulk barely fit through the door as they closed and locked it before more zombies could arrive.

"Whew! That was intense!" Francis exhaled as he sits against a wall.

"No kidding. Ooh, I need to sit down..." Louis said softly as he sits down as well.

" **Hmm. That was fun**..." Hulk said with a low grunt, crossing his arms before looking at Zoey. " **You alright**?"

Zoey looked up at Hulk and lightly smiles as she nodded her head. "Mmm-hmm. Yeah, I'm okay." She said before sitting down just like Francis and Louis.

"I say we rest a bit. Then we continue heading towards the hospital." Bill interjected as he rests his rifle on his knees. Hulk nodded his head at Bill's words as he slumps down to the floor before Zoey joins him, sitting next to the Jade Giant.

* * *

( **30 Minutes Later** )

After getting some much needed rest, Hulk and the group get up and stretch, preparing for another run in with the Infected.

"Everybody ready?" Bill asked as he loads his automatic rifle with a fresh clip of ammo.

"Ready." Louis said, Uzi in hand and ready for round two.

"Good to go." Francis replied as he grips his shotgun, ready for action.

"Locked and loaded." Zoey added as she loads her twin pistols.

Hulk simply replied with, " **Let's smash them**..." He said with a grin as he clenches his fists.

Bill nodded and said, "Alright. Let's go!" He then kicked the exit door of the safe room open as they immediately start taking down several zombies and make their way into the subway station, where several train cars have been derailed. Hulk walks ahead of the group as they mow down numerous zombies that are in the train cars, eventually hearing and spotting a Witch.

" **Hey**!" Hulk foolishly called out, which startled the Witch as it shrieked like a banshee and started to dart towards him, but Hulk quickly dispatched it by single-handedly swinging one of the subway train's cars at it, sandwiching it between the train and a wall, completely obliterating it.

"Whoa..." Zoey softly said to herself as she watched Hulk destroy the Witch with zero effort.

" **That lady was freaky**..." Hulk mumbled as he walked over to the group, who had just caught up with him.

"That was a Witch. You definitely want to avoid those..." Zoey said to Hulk, who nodded in response.

* * *

( **Later** )

The group continue to fight their way closer to the hospital, making their way outside and onto the streets, where numerous Infected attack, but they're no match for Hulk's strength as he easily punches, throws, and tears them apart with his bare hands. Hulk and the gang head towards a pawn shop, but the familiar roar of a Tank alerts them as a Tank plows its way through a horde and swings at Hulk, but Hulk swings faster, knocking the massive creature through a brick wall as the two brutes duke it out while Zoey and her friends make it to the pawn shop. After clearing it of zombies, they smiled, finding a safe room.

"Hulk! Come on! We found a safe room!" Zoey calls out right as Hulk finishes off the Tank, bashing its head in and running into the safe room.

" **Thanks**." Hulk said to Zoey as he pants, catching his breath from all the fighting he had done.

"My pleasure. Heh." Zoey replied with a light chuckle as she sits down, joined by Hulk, who sat next to her.

"Please tell me we're getting closer to the hospital..." Louis whined.

"Whining about it won't help, son." Bill said as he lights a cigarette. "But...we should get there eventually."

After a few minutes of resting, Hulk and the group get ready and storm out of the safe room, ending up in a back alley and fighting zombies once again as they fight their way past a gas station and use a lift to enter a warehouse through its roof entrance and kill even more zombies before Hulk hears the crying sounds of a nearby Witch.

" **Shhh**..!" Hulk shushed as the group kills the last of the Infected. " **There's a Witch here. I can hear it**..."

"Then we better be careful not to startle it...or she'll go berserk..." Zoey whispered before sneaking past the Witch, along with her friends as they head down into the warehouse's basement level, their only way out being a manhole cover that leads to the sewers. Hulk quietly lifts the manhole lid so any nearby Infected don't hear as they jump down, immediately being ambushed by a Tank, a Hunter, and common Infected.

"Here we go again..." Francis moaned in annoyance as he fires his shotgun at the various zombies, only for Hulk to leap over him and tackle the Tank, who was seconds from smashing Francis. "Thanks, green!"

" **No problem**!" Hulk shouted as he began to slam the Tank into the walls before punching it in the face several times before smashing it face-first into a wall, killing it. Hulk then grabs the Hunter before it reached Zoey mid-leap, slamming it against a wall numerous times, splattering blood all over before flinging it across the sewer tunnel with one hand.

"Wow! Thanks, Hulk! You saved my life..." Zoey said with a tone of gratitude.

Hulk grunted and nodded his head. " **Anytime**."

After that rather friendly exchange, the group finish off the remaining infected and exit the sewer, smiling with joy. They were standing right outside of Mercy Hospital. They were almost free of this nightmare...

* * *

 **-Author's Note-**

 **I apologize for the extremely late update on this story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter regardless.**


End file.
